


Ficaday Day 22 - Nebris and Vechs

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Ficaday Day 22 - Nebris and Vechs

The two armoured mindcrackers stared at each other, hands resting lightly against their weapons.

Neither of them had planned on the meeting. At least, not like this. Both had had their own ideas of how this meeting should take place. Nebris had planned on meeting his supposed new “rival” in his base on his terms. Vechs had planned on sneaking up on this supposed cheaty overlord, taking him by surprise.

So both were caught off guard when they had ran into each other some distance from spawn, armoured to the nines, preparing for the meeting.

Nebris watched Vechs fidget nervously. He knew Vechs wouldn't be able to remain quiet for long. It was just a matter of waiting for him to break down and start talking.

A faint smirk passed Nebris' lips as Vechs sighed.

“Guess not everything goes as planned. So I've heard you're my main rival for Etho,” Vechs said as he pulled himself up on the nearby chest, sitting on it. 

Nebris raised an eyebrow at how relaxed Vechs seemed, before frowning. Was Vechs also after Etho? That wouldn't do at all.

Nebris' hand clenched around the hilt of his sword as he took a heavy step forward. “Etho is mine. Anyone else on this server is all yours. But you do not touch Etho, he's my toy,” Nebris said, voice rumbling. His face darkened as Vechs smirked at him, resting his chin in his hands.

“That's not what I've heard. I've heard the opposite, how you are his pet,” Vechs said before scrambling off the chest, pulling out his sword as Nebris lunged at him, sword thrusting in front of him, tip scratching Vechs' armour. Vechs' grin widened slightly as he laughed.

“But very well. I will not touch your precious toy, as long as you leave me my Zistykins,” Vechs said. Nebris blinked slowly before rolling his eyes, nodding.

“You and your pet names. Have fun with your undead abomination,” Nebris said, turning and leaving. He missed the sneer Vechs gave him as well as the middle finger mostly obscured by the metal.

They both knew the other would never keep their word for long.


End file.
